


挤奶

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: 美丽喵。pwp一发完。挤奶。
Series: AiEsu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 18





	挤奶

沉迷于家国复兴事业的上议院长在察觉事情变得不对劲时，他的伴侣已经拒绝与他同床共枕多日了。这是两人确定关系后前所未有的情况，尽管令人难以置信，前苍天之龙骑士几乎不会拒绝他在床上的任何请求。因此又一个难得没有加班的夜晚来临时，艾默里克守在窗边，将正准备翻窗而出的埃斯蒂尼安抓个正着。  
“我出门办点事。”埃斯蒂尼安说。  
艾默里克抱臂靠在窗框上，他需要克制才能不让语气流露出烦躁：“睡一觉再走如何？”他极力暗示。  
闻言埃斯蒂尼安目光开始飘忽不定，避开艾默里克探究的眼神。艾默里克看着他不安地攥紧的手指，突然福至心灵：“你的身体怎么了？“  
龙骑士深呼吸，似乎下定决心后拉上窗帘，解开上衣露出赤裸的胸膛。艾默里克惊讶了一瞬，因为埃斯蒂尼安的乳头上镶着两枚银环。他曾经为埃斯蒂尼安亲手戴上它们，其中一枚的内侧甚至刻有艾默里克·德·博雷尔的字样，而令他感到惊讶的是，他的恋人竟然时刻将它们戴在身上。埃斯蒂尼安的耳尖已经红透了，在艾默里克的注视下，颇为难堪地揉了揉前胸。  
“就是这里，它变得有点……不大对劲……”  
艾默里克自认为对这具身体了如指掌，轻易地发现了变化。原本便结实饱满的胸肌明显不自然地鼓胀着，乳头在冰冷空气的刺激下挺翘起来，呈现出深红色。  
“很奇怪吧？就是这个月的事，”埃斯蒂尼安松开手，在皮肤上留下几道指印，过了好久才消退，“没有打听到有效的办法，只能等过阵子自己恢复正常，在这之前……”  
在他穿好衣服前，一直没出声的艾默里克抢先一步伸出了手。指尖钩住左胸前那枚刻了字的乳环，用不小的力道扯了扯。粗暴的对待令埃斯蒂尼安猝不及防，吃痛闷哼出声，同时白色的汁液不受控地自乳头溢出，沿着胸膛留下一道水渍。将沾有液体的手指送进嘴里，确认是乳汁无误后，艾默里克的神色变得微妙。  
“的确很奇怪，放着不管会出问题吧？”面对已经羞愤难当的恋人，艾默里克露出一如既往温和的笑容，”况且我说过，身为你的伴侣，希望你遇到难关与我共同渡过。我再也不想站在一旁，看着你涉险却无能为力了。  
“所以，隐瞒了这么重要的事情，就做好接下来受罚的准备吧。”

于是事情就变成了这样。被艾默里克一番说教弄得心怀愧疚，轻而易举地便被推到床上的埃斯蒂尼安被迫接受了现状。艾默里克似乎对他异常的部位充满了兴致，上手揉捏一会儿后舔去溢出的乳汁，而后干脆将头埋进他的胸口，用舌头拨弄舔舐镶着银环的肉粒。埃斯蒂尼安想推开那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，被一阵吮吸弄得浑身发软。  
埃斯蒂尼安从小到大受过的伤数不胜数，而这样古怪的感觉还是头一次体验。原本就胀得发疼的胸乳被蹂躏至此，单纯的疼痛倒并非不能忍受，但平时在床上被开发得过于敏感，和布料摩擦时都会产生快感，再加上液体源源不断流出的感觉，艾默里克又坏心眼地吸得啧啧作响，不绝于耳的水声几乎要把他逼疯。而始作俑者还在变本加厉地又吸又啃。  
这个角度看去，艾默里克叼着他的乳头，让他产生自己真的在为幼童哺乳的错觉。这样似乎也不错——埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己一定已经疯了，才会产生这样的想法。他抱住艾默里克的头，这个充满默许和纵容意味的动作极大地激励了他的恋人。等到两边乳房都被榨取得再也挤不出任何东西时，可怜的白发精灵已经说不出完整的语句来了，眼泪口水止不住地流，布满指痕和牙印的胸口看上去淫靡无比。  
“多谢款待，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克凑上来亲吻他，将口中残余的乳汁喂进他嘴里，柔软湿润的舌头与他的交缠作一处。片刻的温存让龙骑士有了一丝喘息的余地，理智也恢复了少许，一只手却趁着这个空当握住了他的性器。  
埃斯蒂尼安再次浑身僵硬。腰带不知是何时被解开的，那根玩意在被吸奶的时候就早已勃起，顶端分泌的黏液将小腹打湿得亮晶晶一片。艾默里克握住他的同时还按住顶端摩挲了几下，惊得他条件反射地挺腰。  
“玩够了吧，你这家伙……唔！”  
猝不及防地，已经被榨干的胸口又被拎着乳环狠狠了拉扯两下。明明下身只是被不温不火地抚慰，在乳头受到刺激的瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安大脑一片空白——他射了。精液沾满了艾默里克的手心，却没有立刻停止，被玩弄乳头导致的干性高潮使他的快感持续了很长时间，其间黑发的精灵还不断戳弄马眼，导致更多精液一波又一波涌出。埃斯蒂尼安哭喊出声，毫无意义地叫着恋人的名字，直到这酷刑最终停止。  
他恍惚了很久，终于分辨出视野里是艾默里克那双温柔的蓝色双眼。艾默里克抱着他，耐心地亲吻他的眼睑，舔掉流了满脸的眼泪，直到他恢复了神智才笑着给他看手心里的精液。  
“不光上面很多，下面也流了够多的，”艾默里克说，语气仿佛在讨论伊修加德圣座的天气。在埃斯蒂尼安反应过来前，他感到有什么灼热坚硬的东西抵住了他的后穴， “别担心，不管是哪边，都会让你全部交出来的。“


End file.
